The present invention relates to an apparatus for the production of a bar notch in a side member and a cross member notch at the end of a cross member in connections with notched joints.
Up to now, such notches have been produced by milling using a rotating tool. This procedure is slow and cumbersome, as the tool is difficult to adjust. Furthermore, machines with rotating tools are complicated in their construction and therefore expensive to produce.
It is the purpose of the present invention to describe an apparatus for the production of cross member notches and side member notches by means of which the said drawbacks can be avoided.